


blind but now I see

by hatouji



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatouji/pseuds/hatouji
Summary: In this AU people cannot see colours until they meet their soulmate (but not everyone has one) and they become colour blind once more when and if their soulmate dies. I’ve not been in a great place lately with anxiety kicking my ass so I wanted to write something short and slightly angsty. I don’t know if there will be more of this, especially considering my track record with starting series (I never end up finishing them.) Suggestions for any future works are welcome.





	blind but now I see

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU people cannot see colours until they meet their soulmate (but not everyone has one) and they become colour blind once more when and if their soulmate dies. I’ve not been in a great place lately with anxiety kicking my ass so I wanted to write something short and slightly angsty. I don’t know if there will be more of this, especially considering my track record with starting series (I never end up finishing them.) Suggestions for any future works are welcome.

The Duncans used his colour blindness as yet another means of torturing him, taunting him about the fact that he’d never find the one. They told him he’d be resigned to a life of darkness, that there was nobody out there for him and he believed it. When he grew up and became a lawyer, lived his lavish but ever unfulfilling lifestyle in Atlanta, he resigned himself to the painful truth. As much as he despised them and what they had done to him, for all of those years of abuse, he was certain they had been right.

The years flew by and he still could not see a single colour and he accepted that he never would. When he was reunited with his brothers, he tried to reassure the concerned Joseph that he no longer cared. He would give his all to the project and without being tied to anyone, this only meant that he had no distractions. Joseph didn’t believe him. Everyone wanted to meet their soulmate, nobody wanted to live their whole lives feeling like they would never be loved.

When it happened, his calm and confident mask faltered. The room was dark, dimly lit in the late hours of the night, early hours of the morning with clusters of candles but he could still see them. At first, it was just the dark green of her shirt, then came everything else, overwhelming him. Joseph didn’t seem to notice, Faith stared ahead coolly and Jacob was shaking his head at her but her eyes met John’s and he saw how confused she looked. He gulped and tried to calm himself, looking away from her. He turned his attention to his brother who had his arms stretched out in front of him, beckoning the Junior Deputy to step towards him. He wondered if Joseph knew his sunglasses were yellow.

Then they were walking away with the Father and she dared turn around and give him one final wide-eyed look before leaving the church. As soon as they were gone, he sprung into action, racing to his plane as the other heralds looked on, slightly confused at his vigour. She came to him for a reason. Joseph called her death, was certain she’d bring destruction but he was wrong. She’d join them, John knew it. He would have her no matter the cost.


End file.
